Operation: Slumber Party
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dreamcatcher puts on a slumber party for the female senseis, but some of the male Skylanders accidently switch their cupcakes with Dreamcatcher's. Can they fix the mistake before she finds out? Done as a request for guest viewer Skylar.


**Skylar, a guest viewer, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Operation: Slumber Party**

Dreamcatcher was so thrilled that she was throwing a slumber party for the female senseis and that Master Eon had given her permission to have the party at the Academy in one of the living rooms. She was super excited about it and saw Masker Mind come up to her. "Looks like you're all set," he said.

"Yup," she said with a smile. "Thanks for helping with the decorations."

"Anything for you," Masker said with a blush before heading out and Dreamcatcher waited for the female senseis to come, thanking Ghost Roaster and Chef Pepperjack for the food and she then checked on the cupcakes she had made and smiled.

She didn't see Pop Fizz and some of the other male Skylanders enter the room looking nervous. "Pop Fizz, this might not be a good idea," said Ignitor.

Dr. Krankcase, who knew that Dreamcatcher would be very angry if she found out the cupcakes she had displayed had been accidently switched with her cupcakes earlier, kept watch. "Hurry and switch those cupcakes with hers," he said. "If she finds out they were switched, she'll be a nightmare to get away from."

Pop Fizz began carefully removing the Fizzworld cupcakes from the table and handing them to Ignitor, who handed them to Fiesta and Jet-Vac. The latter two took off to the kitchen and returned with Dreamcatcher's cupcakes as quickly as they could. They had to replace one last platter of cupcakes when Dreamcatcher, Aurora, Boom Bloom, and Ember came in. "The other female senseis will be here soon," said Dreamcatcher. "Thanks for coming, girls."

"It is our pleasure, Dreamcatcher," said Ember.

"We've never had a slumber party before, but it does sound intriguing," said Boom Bloom.

Pop Fizz, having ducked down when they came in, carefully grabbed the last platter of Fizzworld cupcakes and gave them to Fiesta, who went to take off, but his boot got caught on the rug and he tripped, catching his balance a moment later and thankfully not spilling any of the cupcakes on the platter.

Sadly, he got spotted. "Hey, Fiesta, what are you doing here?" Aurora asked curiously.

Dreamcatcher whirled around and saw the skeleton had a platter of cupcakes. "Hey! Put those back!" She said angrily.

Dr. Krankcase quickly came up and gently took the platter from Fiesta. "Run!" He called out in warning.

"I think that is a good option at this time!" Jet-Vac said, quickly swooping down and grabbing Ignitor and Fiesta and flying out. Pop Fizz jumped onto Dr. Krankcase's back and held on as the Tech Sensei ran as fast as his mechanical, wooden legs could go.

Dreamcatcher, furious that they were trying to crash her slumber party, went after them. "Bring those cupcakes back, Krankcase! Or you'll have a nightmare so bad you'll be crying for your mother!" She cried out.

"Dreamcatcher, wait a moment!" Dr. Krankcase tried to say, but the former air villain wasn't listening as she chased them all over the Academy. How the former tech villain could outrun someone who could fly was really something as Krankcase continued running with Dreamcatcher hot on his trail.

* * *

Rachel, who was studying with Master Air Strike in the Air Sensei Temple, paused as she heard the commotion. Air Strike heard it as well. "What could that be?" He asked.

"Sounds like someone's tearing up the Academy," Rachel said in concern.

The two quickly moved and took the warm air currents down from the upper island down to the main island, landing gently outside the Academy and hearing the commotion coming from inside there. Glancing at each other, the two headed in and Rachel found Fiesta hiding by one of the Chompy statues and trembling. "Fiesta?" She asked in concern.

He quickly went over to her. "Amiga, I'm glad to see you," he said.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Master Air Strike and I could hear the commotion all the way to the Air Sensei Temple."

Fiesta actually looked quite sheepish. "Um, well. We were trying to switch out some cupcakes without attracting attention, but…that didn't go over so well," he said.

Rachel and Air Strike looked at each other in confusion. "A training exercise?" The Air Sensei asked.

"No," said Fiesta, shaking his head. "Pop Fizz made Fizzworld cupcakes earlier, but we didn't realize Dreamcatcher made cupcakes too and so, we accidently switched the cupcakes. When Pop Fizz realized that, we decided to switch them again without getting caught as Dreamcatcher's having a slumber party and we knew we weren't supposed to be there. But, I tripped when we were switching the cupcakes out and now, Dreamcatcher's after Dr. Krankcase and Pop Fizz."

Rachel shook her head. "Why didn't you guys just tell Dreamcatcher what happened?" She asked.

"Um, we were hoping she wouldn't find out?"

Shaking her head again, Rachel followed the commotion up the stairs and found Dreamcatcher had cornered Pop Fizz and Dr. Krankcase against the wall and went up to them before the former air villain could take the platter of cupcakes back downstairs. "Hold on, you three," she said. "Pop Fizz, tell Dreamcatcher what happened."

The short alchemist swallowed hard, but then realized that it was possibly to only chance to avoid angering Dreamcatcher further. "Dreamcatcher, this platter of cupcakes are Fizzworld cupcakes, not the ones you made earlier," he said. "Your cupcakes and mine got accidently switched and we were trying to switch them back for you."

She looked at them suspiciously, but then took a closer look, noticing how the frosting was fizzing a little. She lost the angry look in her eyes. "Um, okay," she said, realizing it was true. "Are Fizzworld cupcakes dangerous?"

"Well, only the inhabitants of Fizzworld can eat them without getting a stomachache," Pop Fizz explained.

She nodded. "So, are all the cupcakes in the living room yours?" She asked.

"No, just this last platter," he said. "You caught us switching them out. We managed to get the first four platters switched, but the fifth platter with your cupcakes is still in the kitchen."

She now looked at them. "And you couldn't have just told me when we spotted you?" She asked.

"Dreamcatcher, no offense, but you tend to act before asking questions sometimes," said Dr. Krankcase.

She sighed. "Yeah, you're right," she said. "Sorry, you two. Oh, and Pop Fizz?"

"Yes?" He asked nervously.

"Thank you for doing the right thing," she said and headed to the kitchen to get her cupcakes to the living room where the other female senseis were waiting to begin the slumber party.

Rachel looked at Pop Fizz. "Do your cupcakes really cause stomachaches?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'm sure you wouldn't want the female senseis in sick bay and unable to train the Imaginators and Skylanders for a bit," he said.

"Good point," Rachel agreed.

Dreamcatcher returned to the party and it kicked off in full swing with games, laughter, and good food and her cupcakes were a hit with the others. "Good thing," she said to herself. "Next time, I'll check if there's others making cupcakes besides me."

She then smiled to herself and joined the other females in a big dance off in the middle of the floor.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
